Je n'aurais jamais cru t'aimer un jour
by Sakuraharuno24
Summary: Petit one-shot sur le couple Saku/... Ah ah ah, j'vous le dirai pas, je suis une sadique! Sakura va devoir soigner un criminel, mais elle va se rendre soudain compte qu'elle le connait bien plus qu'elle ne le pense...


**Je n'aurais jamais cru t'aimer un jour…**

Sakura soupira. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'elle entendait cette femme déblatérer ses ragots. Elle était la plus grande commère de tout Konoha. Sakura ne faisait que traverser la rue en se dirigeant vers l'hôpital quand elle l'avait attaqué, tout du moins ça ressemblait plus à cela qu'autre chose. Tout cela pour l'assommer de rumeurs toutes plus désobligeantes et plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, et qui ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Malheureusement, dès qu'elle essayait de s'esquiver, la mégère enchaînait sur autre chose.

C'est alors que Sakura entrevit sa solution de secours.

- Naruto!s'exclama-t-elle. Mon Dieu, tu as une mine affreuse! Ca doit être à cause de l'horrible blessure que tu as reçue la dernière fois en sauvant ces pauvres enfants…

Elle espérait vraiment que ce demi mensonge suffirait à éveiller l'attention de la commère. Par le plus heureux des hasards et pour son plus grand bonheur, ce fut le cas.

- Une blessure? Venez donc ici, jeune homme, je veux tout savoir!

Et le pauvre Naruto fut entraîné avec la vieille femme, sous le regard contrit de Sakura.

_Désolée Naruto, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps! Je te revaudrai ça, _pensa-t-elle en entrant dans le dispensaire.

Elle jeta un regard aux personnes qui patientaient dans la salle d'attente. Elle en avait maintenant l'habitude; des personnes blessées, des vieilles dames chevrotantes, des femmes qui tenaient leur bébé dans leur bras. Des gens qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se payer le luxe de l'hôpital. Elle avait renoncé à faire une grande carrière dans celui de Konoha en voyant la façon d'agir de leur "grand médecins". Des hypocrites, plus occupés à compter leurs pots-de-vin qu'à soigner les gens qui attendaient leur aide. Elle voulait être médecin, certes, mais jamais elle ne renoncerait à ses convictions. Elle croyait en ce qu'elle faisait. Si quelqu'un devait se dévouer pour tous ses malades, ce serait elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de travailler dur. Elle sourit à un petit garçon qui s'agrippait peureusement aux jambes de sa mère. Elle entra dans son bureau, déposa sa veste et enfila sa blouse blanche. Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Elle était petite mais éclairée. Le matériel médical n'était pas neuf, mais il n'était pas dans un état exécrable non plus. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de moyen, mais avait récupéré une partie des économies que ses parents avaient mises de côté pour elle. Ils étaient en parfait accord avec ce qu'elle faisait. En plus de cet argent avec lequel elle avait pu acheter le petit local ainsi qu'un petit peu de meubles, Tsunade avait décidé de lui accorder une subvention pour son projet. Elle avait d'abord refusé, puis, sous les menaces de l'Hokage, elle avait finalement cédé. Cet argent lui avait servi à acheter du matériel médical, et elle fabriquait un bon nombre de ses médicaments grâce aux herbes qu'elle cultivait. Elle sourit, puis sortit pour prendre en charge son premier patient. C'était une vieille dame qu'elle avait souvent vue dans le supermarché. Un jour, la vieille femme n'avait pas eu assez de monnaie pour régler son achat. Sakura s'était alors approché et lui avait tendu un billet en lui disant qu'elle l'avait fait tomber par terre. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda de rentrer à l'intérieur. La salle d'attente était bondée, elle allait avoir du travail…

Elle donna à la vieille femme deux boîtes d'onguents pour ses rhumatismes, et demanda au suivant patient de s'avancer. Mais, lorsque sa mère se leva, le petit garçon poussa un cri et se réfugia derrière celle-ci. La femme s'excusa auprès de Sakura. Celle-ci s'approcha de l'enfant et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sakura. Je suis médecin.

Le petit garçon le regarda, un peu moins effrayé.

- C'est quoi? demanda-t-il, un tantinet moins timide à cause de sa curiosité et de la douceur de la voix de la jeune femme.

- C'est quelqu'un qui soigne les gens. Si une personne a mal ou si elle est malade, elle va voir un médecin et ce médecin l'aide à guérir. Les médecins sont des gens gentils, tu sais?

- Vous, vous êtes gentille, répondit-il en rougissant.

- Merci c'est adorable. Je crois savoir que tu as mal quelque part, je me trompe?

- Non! Je suis tombé et mon bras il a saigné. Maman elle a dit que je m'étais coupé, et qu'il fallait désinf…désinf…je sais plus…

- Désinfecter la plaie? Elle a tout à fait raison. En désinfectant une plaie, on évite que des méchantes bêtes viennent dans le corps pour nous faire du mal.

- Ah bon?

- Eh oui! Viens, ça va piquer un peu, mais je suis certaine que tu es un petit garçon très courageux. Je suis même prête à parier que tu ne pleureras pas et que tu ne crieras pas! dit-elle en souriant.

Elle l'emmena dans la salle qui lui servait de salle d'opération. Les patients échangèrent un regard attendri après la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Deux personnes y avaient plus particulièrement prêté attention. Ces deux personnes étaient les dernières arrivées. Elles portaient de grands manteaux noirs à capuches qui masquaient leur visage.

oOoOoOo

Sakura dit au revoir à son avant dernier patient. Il était déjà 19h00, et elle avait encore deux personnes à recevoir. Elle soupira ; ses journées étaient devenues de plus en plus chargées, au fur et à mesure que sa réputation de formidable médecin généreuse et compréhensive s'étendait par delà les frontières du pays du Feu.

Elle se tourna vers les deux individus encapuchonnés, et leur fit un sourire.

- _Mon Dieu, ils font froid dans le dos!_ Vous êtes ensemble, je présume?

- Oui, répondit l'un des deux hommes, sa voix légèrement teintée d'un accent ironique qui déplaisait fortement à la jeune femme. Néanmoins, pensant à son devoir avant tout, elle n'en fit rien et continua de sourire.

- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît! leur dit-elle en leur indiquant la porte restée ouverte.

Elle pénétra la première dans la pièce, suivie de près par les deux acolytes. Soudain, dans un geste trop rapide pour un être celui d'un quelconque homme normal, un des deux individus ferma la porte à clé, tandis que l'autre s'approchait des volets pour finir de les fermer complètement. Sentant le danger, la jeune femme de 17 ans recula de quelques pas.

- Vous savez, mon rôle est de vous soigner, je ne comptais pas vous faire de mal, plaisanta-t-elle.

- On préfère prendre nos précautions, pour le moment où tu découvriras qui nous sommes, ricana celui qui avait déjà parlé tout à l'heure.

Le seul qui avait parlé, d'ailleurs. L'autre n'avait pas décroché un mot. Et pourtant, sans qu'elle ne sache rien de lui, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui criait qu'il était le plus dangereux des deux…

- Et qui êtes-vous, au juste? Parce que si vous semblez savoir qui je suis, la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Je pense que, étant donné que vous avez fait irruption dans mon cabinet pour finalement m'enfermer dans mon propre bureau, j'ai le droit de connaître vos identités et vos visages!

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu!

Ils ôtèrent alors leurs capuches, et Sakura ne put retenir un hoquet de stupéfaction et d'horreur. Devant elle se tenait deux criminels, deux membres de la tristement célèbre Akatsuki, deux hommes des plus dangereux. Kisame Hoshigaki, l'homme accusé de tentative de meurtre sur son seigneur, le détenteur de l'épée Samehada, le coéquipier d'Itachi Uchiwa…qui se tenait à quelques mètres à peine. Les traits figés, le visage dur, de longs cheveux noirs noués en une grossière queue de cheval, deux yeux noirs profonds et insensibles, comme toute sa personne… Mais quand elle avait croisé son regard, juste avant qu'elle ne détourne vite la tête, il lui avait semblé apercevoir une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Comme une réelle émotion, un tressaillement qui saisissait tout son être.

Elle chassa vite cette pensée. Un Uchiwa n'avait jamais de sentiments qui risquaient de l'affaiblir, elle en avait eu un bel exemple en la personne de Sasuke. Elle se ressaisit pour faire face aux deux traîtres.

- Que voulez-vous? demanda-t-elle, acerbe.

- Calme-toi, gamine! On est là pour que tu nous soignes!

- Primo, je ne suis pas une gamine, c'est plutôt vous qui commencez à vous faire vieux, et secundo, donnez moi une bonne raison de vous aider! Je doute sincèrement que vous en trouviez ne serait-ce qu'une!

Soudain, Itachi qui n'avait dit mot et n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste se retrouva juste devant elle, bien trop proche au goût de la jeune femme, qui, sans savoir pourquoi, se sentait troublée en sa présence. _Sans doute à cause de sa ressemblance avec Sasuke_, chercha-t-elle à se rassurer.

- Soigne moi…Sakura… murmura-t-il.

Sous la douceur de sa voix, ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux du jeune homme. La même lueur, le même frémissement que tout à l'heure. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Son être tout entier s'était embrasé à la minute où ses yeux avaient croisé ceux du jeune traître. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'il puisse avoir une voix aussi douce.

Lentement, elle hocha la tête. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'approcha de la table d'osculation où Itachi s'était couché, qu'elle enleva son tee-shirt et qu'elle observa la plaie, avant de chercher du désinfectant. Elle nettoya sa blessure et posa ses deux mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle aurait juré qu'il tressaillit. Elle libéra son chakra pour le soigner. Les deux bords de la plaie finirent par se refermer, au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes. Elle attrapa un bandage qu'elle enroula autour de son buste, puis recula, le laissant renfiler son tee-shirt.

- Eh bah, ça c'est du bon boulot! lança la voix de Kisame, toujours ironique. On va y aller! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne toucherons à aucun de tes amis… sauf s'ils se mettent en travers de notre chemin!!! ricana-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours plongée dans un état de flottement, les yeux toujours fixés sur Itachi. Celui-ci se retourna juste avant de refermait la porte, sans pour autant lui montrer son visage. Les yeux de la jeune femme se brouillèrent, ses jambes se mirent à flancher. La dernière chose dont elle fut consciente fut les lèvres d'Itachi qui bougeaient pour prononcer un léger "merci"…

oOoOoOo

- Sakura! Eh, Sakura, réveille-toi!!!

La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et finit par reconnaître le visage de son meilleur ami penché sur elle.

- Ah, tu es enfin réveillée!

Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire, et elle s'assit, la tête douloureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? murmura-t-elle.

- Ben, j'étais venu te voir pour t'inviter à manger des ramens avec Saï, Kakashi-sensei et Yamato-sensei, et tu n'étais pas chez toi, alors je suis venu ici et je t'ai retrouvée par terre, inconsciente!

- Ah…

Elle attrapa la main tendue du jeune homme blond et se releva. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, s'attardant sur la table d'auscultation. Elle se sentit tout à coup étrangement songeuse, comme si cela éveillait un souvenir nostalgique à ses yeux. Elle se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Alors, tu es partante? s'exclama-t-il, enjoué.

Elle sourit devant son enthousiasme. Ce garçon était vraiment une pile électrique.

- D'accord, on y va!

- CHOUETTE!

Elle sourit de nouveau, et le suivit hors de la pièce. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, quand une voix retentit dans sa tête.

_" Merci" _

Elle se ressaisit et ferma la porte à clé, avant d'enjamber le pas à son meilleur ami.

oOoOoOo

- Bonne nuit Sakura-chan!

- Bonne nuit Naruto! A demain!

Elle se retourna et prit lentement le chemin de sa petite maison. Elle la louait depuis quelque mois déjà. C'était son charme qui l'avait séduite, et sa position, au bord de la forêt, n'avait fait que la ravir davantage.

Elle repensa à sa soirée sur le chemin. Elle s'était bien amusée, certes, mais son esprit était plongé ailleurs. Elle était restée relativement distraite. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Elle soupira et rentra la clé dans la serrure de la porte. Elle tourna celle-ci et pénétra dans le petit couloir, toujours plongée dans la demi obscurité qu'offrait l'étrange pâleur de la lune. Elle avança dans le salon, retira son manteau qu'elle posa sur une chaise, puis se servit un verre d'eau. Elle se retourna et sursauta. Son verre tomba à terre et se brisa en mille petits morceaux, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle fixait l'homme qui lui faisait face. Bizarrement, alors qu'elle aurait du hurler et prendre ses jambes à son cou, elle ne ressentait aucune peur. Juste le même sentiment qui l'avait saisi quand elle avait observé sa table d'auscultation.

- Je suis juste venu te remercier, Sakura.

Elle se rappela soudain du souvenir qui lui avait échappé toute la soirée. Elle se revit dans son cabinet, soignant un homme, le traître qui se tenait devant elle. Elle se rappelait de ses yeux, plongés dans les siens. De son sentiment quand il lui avait dit merci.

- Itachi… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, la fixant toujours. Puis, il se retourna et tendit la main vers la poignée de la baie vitrée pour partir. Elle se précipita vers lui, et lui attrapa le bras. Bizarrement, il ne la repoussa pas.

- Explique-moi… Fais moi comprendre la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas peur de toi, pourquoi dès que mes yeux croisent les tiens, je suis envahie d'un étrange sentiment de mélancolie, et d'un autre, que je ne peux identifier… Fais moi comprendre…

Il ne répondit rien pendant un moment, puis s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu as donc tout oublié…Sakura-chan…murmura-t-il.

Soudain, une multitude d'images lui sautèrent aux yeux.

Flash-back

Une petite fille de 6 ans courait dans la rue. Ses cheveux roses flottaient autour d'elle, et ses yeux verts étaient embués de larmes. Sakura s'arrêta finalement devant une porte imposante, et frappa de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que ses petits poings lui fassent mal.

- Ouvrez, s'il vous plaît! sanglota-t-elle.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître un jeune garçon d'environ 11 ans, les cheveux noirs, les yeux profonds de la même couleur la fixant, l'air surpris.

- Qu'y a t il? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Je… Je me suis perdue… réussit-elle à articuler entre deux pleurs.

Le jeune garçon la regarda, puis s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, et tu vas te calmer en buvant un verre d'eau. Ensuite, on ira tous les deux chercher ta maison, d'accord?

- Voui…

- Quel est ton nom? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Sakura, Sakura Haruno!

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'imposante cour. La fillette tira soudain doucement sur la manche du jeune homme, et lui attrapa la main en même temps.

- Dis, et toi, comment tu t'appelles? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Itachi Uchiwa, lui répondit-il en souriant.

oOoOoOo

Une enfant d'environ 8 ans courait dans les rues de Konoha. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte du magnifique manoir des Uchiwa, et toqua. Une femme d'une grande beauté vint lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour Sakura! lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Bonjour, Mme Uchiwa! Itachi est là?

- Oui, il est en train de s'entraîner dans le jardin avec son petit frère! Tu n'as qu'à les rejoindre!

- Merci Madame!

Elle se remit à courir, cette fois en direction du jardin. Une fois arrivée, elle s'arrêta net et contempla le spectacle. Deux enfants, d'environ 8 et 13 ans s'entraînait au lancer de shurikens. Soudain, le plus âgé se stoppa.

- On en reste là!

- Oui, grand frère!

Des applaudissements les interrompirent. Le visage du plus grand s'illumina.

- Sakura-chan!

- Bonjour Itachi! Bonjour Sasuke!

- Bonjour Sakura-onee-chan! s'écria Sasuke.

Il considérait en effet Sakura comme sa petite sœur depuis que son frère l'avait aidé à retrouver sa maison. Elle était alors venue de plus en plus souvent leur rendre visite.

- Joyeux anniversaire, s'exclama Sasuke, en lui tendant un petit paquet bleu avec un ruban rose.

- Merci Sasuke-kun!!!

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un livre qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps, un petit carnet rose où était délicatement écrit "Journal intime de Sakura".

- Merci!!!!!! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle déposa un léger bisou sur sa joue.

- Sasuke, tu pourrais nous laisser seuls s'il te plaît? demanda Itachi.

- Oui, d'accord, à tout à l'heure Sakura!!!

Itachi s'avança vers Sakura, et s'arrêta quand il fut tout près.

- Ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle sentit deux mains frôler rapidement son cou.

- Tu peux les rouvrir.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait dit, et baissa les yeux vers sa gorge. Un magnifique collier en argent, dont le pendentif était une délicate fleur de cerisier y était accroché.

- Joyeux anniversaire Sakura!

- Oh!!! Il est vraiment joli!!!! Merci, Itachi-kun!!! Merci!!!

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un timide baiser sur sa joue. Celui-ci rougit un peu.

- Itachi-kun… Je peux te poser une question?

- Oui, bien sûr! Qu'y a-t-il, Sakura?

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Le garçon fut un peu troublé par cette question. Puis il sourit doucement, et se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient au même niveau.

- Oui, je t'aime, Sakura-chan. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et je t'aimerai aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Mon amour pour toi est une promesse, un serment éternel.

Il effleura alors ses lèvres des siennes, avant de lui donner un vrai baiser.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Itachi-kun! Je t'adore! Je suis amoureuse de toi!

Il sourit devant son visage si joyeux. Puis il lui prit la main doucement et l'amena à l'intérieur, où Sasuke les attendait.

Fin du Flash-back

Sakura rouvrit les yeux. Elle se rendit soudain compte que des larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux, sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui la fixait toujours.

- Je te connaissais… Depuis tout ce temps… Et j'ai préféré t'oublier quand tu es parti… Ou plutôt, mes parents ont préféré que je t'oublie, toi et Sasuke. Ils m'ont effacé la mémoire, pour que je ne sois plus hantée par ces souvenirs qui me revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit et qui me faisaient tant souffrir. Sasuke a lui aussi oublié toute cette période. Et j'ai cru tomber amoureuse de lui, parce qu'inconsciemment, je te revoyais en lui.

Le traître ne répondit pas, la laissent parler.

- Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cru être amoureuse d'un homme… alors qu'un fait, j'en aimais un autre… Plus fort, plus passionnément…

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux sombres du jeune homme.

- Je t'aime…

Elle approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Tels deux papillons de nuit, elles s'effleurèrent, doucement. Puis le frôlement se transforma en une réelle étreinte. La jeune femme laissa ses mains s'aventurer dans la chevelure du jeune homme, qui passa ses mains autour de ses hanches. Il recula tout d'un coup, laissant la jeune femme haletante.

- Non, je ne peux pas…murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Pourquoi? Reste, je t'en supplie! J'ai tellement de choses à te demander! Je t'en prie, Itachi…Reste…

Il la regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, avant de soupirer.

- Je n'ai jamais pu te refuser quoi que ce soit quand nous étions enfants, j'espérais que ça changerai quand nous aurions grandi… Mais ce n'est pas le cas… Que veux tu savoir?

- Pourquoi as-tu tué toute ta famille, pour commencer?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire…

- Comment ça? Je les aimais, Itachi, je les aimais comme ma propre famille! Et je sais que tu les aimais toi aussi! J'ai grandi à tes côtés, ne l'oublie pas! J'avais peut-être oublié tous les souvenirs te concernant il y a encore quelques minutes, ça n'empêche pas que maintenant je me rappelle de tout, et que je te connais aussi bien qu'avant! Alors ne te fiche pas de moi!

- Je ne peux rien te dire sur cela car cette histoire est loin d'être terminée. Quand tout cela sera fini, peut-être que je te dirai tout.

- Je considère ça comme une promesse, je te préviens! Je suppose que te demander pourquoi tu as épargné Sasuke, ou pourquoi tu as rejoint une association de criminels est tout aussi inutile?

Il ne répondit pas, et la jeune femme soupira. Puis, elle releva ses grands yeux émeraudes sur les siens.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Pendant toutes ces années, pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir? Ou même, quand je me battais contre ton organisation, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de mon passé? De notre passé?

Le traître réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre à la jeune femme qu'il aimait.

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. Tu semblais t'en sortir très bien sans moi, alors j'ai préféré me taire, pour ton bien. Tant pis si ça me faisait souffrir, seul ton bonheur comptait à mes yeux. Mais j'ai été blessé et le seul village assez proche était Konoha. Nous avons choisi d'aller dans un endroit discret, pour éviter que des dizaines d'escouades d'ANBU se mettent à notre poursuite, et quelle surprise quand j'ai vu que c'était toi, le médecin! Quoique j'aurais du m'en douter, tu as toujours voulu aider les autres, à n'importe quel prix. Et quand je t'ai vue, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me rapprocher de toi. J'ai fini par partir, mais, malgré ma raison qui me dictait de partir et de te laisser tranquille, je suis venu. C'est une folie, un acte complètement déraisonné, je le sais. Par pur égoïsme, c'est vrai, je voulais que tu te souviennes de moi.

La kunoïchi aux cheveux roses avait écouté son discours sans l'interrompre, et ne disait mot. Puis, elle se releva tout doucement du canapé où elle s'était assise pendant ce long monologue pour s'approcher de lui. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres quand elle s'arrêta.

- Je me fous de ne pas savoir ce que tu ne veux pas me dire, du moins, pour l'instant. Je me fous du fait que tu sois un meurtrier, un traître, un criminel. Pour moi, tu es Itachi, l'homme que j'ai aimé étant petite…et que j'aime toujours aujourd'hui. Je viens enfin de le comprendre, ou du moins, je m'étais refusé à le comprendre jusqu'à maintenant. C'était donc cela le sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à identifier en ta présence. L'amour…

Elle posa ses deux mains contre son torse.

- Je t'en prie, Itachi… Juste une nuit… Fais moi tout oublier…Fais moi oublier jusqu'à mon nom… Aime moi, juste une nuit. Fais moi tienne…pour l'éternité…

Le jeune homme la regarda, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Puis, au bout d'un long moment où son cœur se disputait à la raison, il se pencha vers elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il enlaçait sa taille de ses bras. D'un doux enlacement, le baiser passa à une étreinte fougueuse, passionnée au fur et à mesure que leurs langues dansaient. Itachi poussa délicatement Sakura jusqu'à sa chambre, et la déposa sur son lit. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, puis descendit dans son cou, tout en délaçant son bustier. Elle avait quand à elle déjà enlevé le tee-shirt de son amant, et elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements, avec la même ardeur, la même passion.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir t'offrir à un traître, un assassin, un criminel?

Elle lui sourit doucement, appréciant sa douceur, sa prévenance.

- Tu ne seras jamais un traître pour moi… Tu es l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse pour toujours…

Alors il se fondit en elle. Ils ne firent plus qu'un, dans le pénombre de la nuit, la lune éclairant leur première étreinte feutrée. Itachi se méprit en voyant des larmes dans les yeux de sa compagne.

- Je t'ai fait mal?

- Non, non, au contraire, tu as fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes. Je t'aime…

Il lui sourit lui aussi, et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille "Je t'aime Sakura…"

oOoOoOo

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, le soleil pénétrant dans sa chambre. Elle se rappela soudain les évènements de la veille. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas du tout honte, au contraire, elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, à part ce jour où l'homme de sa vie lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle regarda à ses côtés… Personne. Il était parti. Ou est-ce qu'en fait ce n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle descendit dans sa cuisine, partagée entre ses deux possibilités, quand soudain elle s'arrêta net. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Sur la table était posé un petit mot, avec juste 7 mots écrits dessus.

_Je t'aime. Je reviendrai. Attends-moi._

Elle s'avança vers la baie vitrée, et murmura.

- Je t'attendrai…Je t'aime…

oOoOoOo

Deux mois étaient passés. L'été s'installait, parant les rues de magnifiques fleurs, et offrant au village un beau temps quotidien.

Sakura sortit du dispensaire, en se dirigeant vers le parc. Elle acheta une glace, un petit plaisir qu'elle pouvait bien s'offrir après des mois de régime intensif. Elle marchait en direction de sa maison, quand elle fut interpellée par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Sakura-chan!

Elle se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, Lee-kun!

Le jeune shinobi s'approcha d'elle, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

- J'ai appris que tu avais encore repoussé les avances d'un de tes nombreux prétendants.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer, je n'en ai pas tellement!

- Tu plaisantes?!!! Il y a eu moi, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, et puis Saï! Je reconnais que maintenant, Naruto sort avec Hinata, Kiba avec Ino, Neji avec Tenten, et Saï avec pas mal de filles, mais je n'ai pas cité tout ceux qui ne sont pas ninjas!!!!

Elle éclata de rire devant l'énumération que son ami venait de faire.

- Puis-je te poser une question, Sakura-chan?

- Bien sûr! Vas-y!

- Si tu repousses toujours tes prétendants, cela voudrait-il dire que tu as finalement trouvé l'homme qu'il te fallait?

Le sourire de Sakura se transforma, devenant d'une extrême douceur.

- Peut-être… Au revoir, Lee-kun, je dois partir.

- Au revoir Sakura-chan, et laisse moi te dire qu'il a beaucoup de chance!

Elle rentra chez elle, son sourire toujours intact. Elle déposa ses clés quand tout à coup, deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise, et prononça un seul mot avant de se jeter au cou de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Itachi…

Elle l'embrassa, se serrant contre lui. Il répondit au baiser avec fougue, avant de séparer leurs lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, juste assez pour te demander quelque chose qui me tient à cœur depuis longtemps. Tu es la seule femme que j'aimerai jamais, Sakura. Alors…

Il prit sa main et enfila quelque chose à sa main. Elle baissa les yeux, et vit une magnifique bague.

- Itachi, tu…

- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, c'est juste pour que tu saches que je reviendrai toujours vers toi. Une preuve de l'amour que je te porte, en quelque sorte.

- Je…Je…Oh, Itachi!

Elle fondit en larmes, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il s'inquiéta et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Tu n'es pas heureuse?

- Si! Si au contraire, c'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, et je suis tellement contente de te revoir! Tu m'as manqué!

Il sourit, comprenant enfin la raison de ses larmes, et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, durant tout ce temps. J'ai compté chaque minute qui me séparait de toi, et elles m'ont toutes semblées une éternité. Tu es inscrite en moi, Sakura, c'est comme si tu avais gravé ton nom sur mon cœur. C'est une marque indélébile. Tu as changé l'homme dur que j'étais. Tu as fait de moi ton prisonnier depuis le premier jour. Et j'en suis heureux. Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois, goûtant de nouveau aux lèvres dont il avait tant rêvé.

- Je dois partir. Je t'aime, et ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai. Pour de bon.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis il disparut.

- Attends…Itachi…

Elle fixa encore une fois la bague qui resterait à son doigt pour l'éternité…

oOoOoOo

- Sakura, soigne Naruto!

- Oui, Kakashi-sensei!

Elle se dirigea vers son meilleur ami pour lui faire profiter de son savoir médical. La mission avait peu à peu tourné à leur désavantage. Ils étaient sensés s'occuper d'un des duos de l'Akatsuki, Hidan et Kazuzu, et si c'était nécessaire, les tuer. Malheureusement, Naruto avait cédé à sa rage en entendant les criminels se moquer d'eux, et en particulier de Sakura, en tenant des propos machistes et très déplacés. Il avait alors utilisé le chakra de Kyuubi et avait laissé pousser 4 queues. Ses coéquipiers s'étaient blessés en tentant de le ramener à son état normal. Ils étaient maintenant tous dans un sale état.

Naruto se releva tant bien que mal, soutenu par Sakura. Ils fixèrent les deux assassins qui se tenaient devant eux, indemnes.

- Vous êtes deux pourritures! hurla Naruto. Vous avez tué Asuma-sensei! Salo*****!!!

- Oh, mais c'est que tu ferais presque peur! ricana Hidan.

- Ils nous rejoignent, déclara calmement Kazuzu.

- Ca va être encore plus simple, alors! Mais autant te prévenir, je me les garde pour mes sacrifices!

C'est alors que trois personnes arrivèrent aux côtés des deux criminels. Trois personnes qui étaient vêtus de la même cape noire ayant pour seuls motifs des nuages rouges cernés de blanc. Zetsu, Kisame…et Itachi.

- Vous amusez pas sans nous! ricana Kisame. Mais tiens tiens tiens, c'est la gamine qui a soigné Itachi il y a 6 mois!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sakura.

- Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Naruto, confus.

- Plus tard, Naruto, je t'expliquerai. Je te le jure.

- Bon, ben y'en a un pour tout le monde! Zetsu, tu prends le ninja copieur, Hidan, le cobaye d'Orochimaru, Kisame, le démon renard, moi je prends le petit brun. Quand à toi, Itachi, tu n'as qu'à prendre cette ravissante jeune femme…Dans tous les sens du terme, ricana Kazuzu.

Les autres rirent d'un rire gras, obscène. Tous sauf Itachi, qui fixait Sakura dans les yeux. Les combats commencèrent. Celui opposant les deux amants aussi. Mais Sakura retenait ses coups, et Itachi n'était pas aussi bon que d'habitude, parce qu'il n'utilisait pas toutes ses ressources, toutes ses capacités. Il avait tout de même l'avantage sur elle, étant donné sa formidable puissance. Ainsi, sans qu'ils le veuillent vraiment, Itachi se retrouva au-dessus de Sakura, qui était allongée à terre, un kunaï au dessus de la gorge de la jeune femme. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, ne se quittant pas du regard, sous les yeux des autres combattants qui avait cessé de se battre pour les observer, et connaître l'issue finale du combat.

Soudain, Itachi lâcha son arme, la jetant au loin.

- Je ne peux pas te faire de mal. Même en faisant semblant. Ca m'est impossible.

Les autres les regardaient, stupéfaits. Mais leur surprise ne s'accentua que davantage quand ils virent ce qu'Itachi fit ensuite. Il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Naruto et ses compagnons crurent rêver en voyant que Sakura déposait sa main sur la nuque du jeune traître, et approfondissait le baiser. Tous les témoins de cet échange étaient stupéfaits, par le comportement d'Itachi, d'ordinaire si dur, si froid, si insensible, mais aussi par celui de Sakura, qui ne le repoussait pas, bien au contraire, alors qu'elle était une kunoïchi du village de Konoha et qu'ils étaient ennemis.

- Je ne veux pas non plus te faire du mal, souffla-t-elle. J'en serai bien incapable, même si je le souhaitais.

Ils se relevèrent, affrontant les regards de leurs coéquipiers respectifs.

- Itachi, tu veux rester avec cette fille? Si c'est ça que tu décides, nous n'hésiterons pas à te tuer la prochaine fois que nous te verrons, puisque tu seras considéré comme un déserteur à l'Akatsuki.

- Alors, j'espère que je ne vous recroiserai jamais.

- Tu es un idiot, Itachi. Les femmes n'apportent que des ennuis, nous t'aurons prévenus.

Et les malfaiteurs disparurent, perdant à tout jamais un de leurs membres. Sakura se tourna alors vers Naruto.

- Sakura-chan…Ne me dis pas que…Pourquoi avec lui?

- Je suis désolée, Naruto. Je l'aime. C'est la seule réponse que je puisse te donner.

- Te rends-tu comptes que tu trahis le village? lui demanda Kakashi. Et que tu seras considérée comme déserteuse toi aussi? Parce que tu ne peux espérer revenir avec lui. Aussi fais un choix, Sakura. Mais si tu le choisis lui, sache que nous devrons nous battre contre toi, si nous nous recroisons. Tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir, plus jamais revoir tes amis. Que choisis-tu?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Puis, lâchant la main d'Itachi, elle se dirigea vers Yamato, qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Puis Saï, puis Kakashi, avant de se retrouver devant Naruto.

- Je t'en supplie Sakura, reste. Ne pars pas toi aussi. Je t'en prie.

Elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Naruto. Mais je l'aime. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Pardonne-moi.

Elle se sépara de lui, et se rendit aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Au revoir…

Puis ils disparurent, laissant les quatre shinobis seuls.

- Non, Sakura-chan, murmura Naruto, les yeux embués de larmes.

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses était prostrée sur le sol, laissant ses larmes couler à flots.

- Sakura…

L'homme à ses côtés s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Laisse moi deux minutes, ça va passer. Il faut juste que je digère ça. Juste deux minutes.

Il la prit dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle continuait de sangloter. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle se fut calmée, il se releva et lui tendit la main.

- Tu viens?

Elle lui sourit et attrapa sa main pour le suivre…

oOoOoOo

_9 ans plus tard…_

Naruto soupira. Cela faisait des heures qu'il recevait dans son bureau les hauts dignitaires de Konoha pour les écouter se plaindre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la charge d'Hokage incluait cette fonction. Il poussa un nouveau soupir quand il eut enfin réussi à se débarrasser d'eux. Il s'assit à son bureau, et attrapa la lettre qui était posée sur le coin de son bureau. La façon dont elle était froissée donnait une idée du nombre de fois qu'il l'avait lu. Pour la énième fois, il parcourut les lignes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux sur le papier.

_Cher Naruto,_

_Cela fait tellement longtemps. Neuf ans pour être exact. Neuf ans que j'ai quitté le village. Je ne le regrette pas. J'ai fait un choix et je pense que c'était le bon. Je suis heureuse, formidablement heureuse. Itachi est l'homme de ma vie, et j'ai appris bien des choses. Certaines pourrait t'intéressaient._

_Je peux par exemple t'expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé la nuit du massacre des Uchiwa. Ce n'était pas Itachi, mais un autre qui a tué le clan. Tu vas me dire que n'importe qui aurait pu inventer ça, mais je le crois. Parce qu'il connaît le coupable, et que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux avouer ses fautes. Cet homme était le fils illégitime du grand-père d'Itachi. Pour se venger de celui-ci, il avait décidé d'emprunter les traits du membre le plus doué du clan pour que l'assassinat soit plus crédible. Il les as tué, les uns après les autres. Si Sasuke a survécu, c'est uniquement parce qu' Itachi est arrivé et a combattu cet homme. Aussi, quand Sasuke a pénétré dans la pièce, le criminel en a profité pour s'enfuir. Et Itachi a préféré faire croire à son petit frère l'histoire que nous avons cru vraie pendant des années pour lui éviter de se faire mettre en pièces par cet homme. Son plan a marché, si ce n'est qu'au lieu de se consumer de rage pour cet homme, c'est pour lui que Sasuke a cherché désespérément la vengeance._

_Voilà toute l'histoire. Je pense que cela suffit à innocenter mon mari. Car nous sommes mariés. Je m'appelle désormais, depuis neuf ans Mme Sakura Uchiwa. Quand nous avions douze ans, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ce serait grâce à lui que je porterai ce nom. J'ai appris que Sasuke était revenu au village, et avait épousé une jolie jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée dans sa quête de vengeance. J'en suis heureuse, comme je l'ai été en apprenant ton mariage avec Hinata, celui d'Ino et Kiba, de Tenten et Neji et celui de Temari et Shikamaru._

_Je ne sais si tu m'as pardonnée, je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Aussi, le 25 août, je viendrai te voir. Quitte à risquer ma vie. Ce n'est pas grave, je saurai m'en tirer, au pire mon mari m'aidera. Je veux te voir Naruto, tu m'as tellement manqué._

_Tu auras une surprise en me voyant, je pense._

_Bien à toi,_

_Sakura Uchiwa._

Naruto déposa la lettre au coin de son bureau, et leva les yeux sur le calendrier qui ornait son mur. Il se leva soudain et se dirigea vers l'entrée du village. Tous les jours du calendrier étaient rayés, tous ceux précédant…le 25 août.

Il arriva vite, ayant un peu couru pour être là à temps. Tout d'abord il ne vit rien, et il finit par se retourner, désabusé. Il allait repartir quand une petite voix l'interpella.

- Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!

Il se retourna pour apercevoir un petit garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux d'un vert profond.

- Tu es Naruto-kun, n'est-ce pas? L'homme dont maman n'arrête pas de parler, pas vrai?

- Euh oui, mais dis-moi, où est ta maman?

Le garçonnet se retourna et pointa son droit sur une silhouette qui, accompagnée d'une autre plus grande, se détachait dans le soleil couchant. Elle continua de s'approcher, et Naruto put enfin distinguer clairement les traits de la magnifique femme aux cheveux roses qui s'avançait avec son compagnon, un homme aux cheveux noirs comme le petit garçon.

- Maman, et papa!

La femme sourit.

- Viens là, Shinrei.

- Sakura-chan…Itachi-kun…

- Bonjour, Naruto.

Oui, la vie était magnifique, et il n'avait jamais fait aussi beau.

FIN


End file.
